Acts of Revenge
by wblock72
Summary: After Jacob tries to kiss her and Charlie tells her to go for it with Jacob, Bella leaves and goes to the Cullen house while Edward was gone on a trip to Denali with Esme and his sisters.
1. Chapter 1 - The Incident

Title: Acts of Revenge

Rating: T(To be safe)

Disclaimer: No connections to those who created Twilight. I'm just one of the many fans.

Summary: After Jacob tries to kiss her and Charlie tells her to go for it with Jacob, Bella leaves and goes to the Cullen house while Edward was gone on a trip to Denali with Esme and his sisters.

POV: Bella's of course!

**Chapter 1 – The Incident**

It was early afternoon and Jacob and I were chatting as we walked. I had just asked him to the graduation party Alice had been planning. He didn't give me an answer yet to this invitation. I shot him an inquisitive look, which he tactfully dismissed. He had something else on his mind.

"Bella, I..." He started. Instead of finishing, he pulled me close and mashed his lips against mine as he kept me close against him. He felt me trying to push him away and he got gripped me tighter in his arms.

When he pulled away, I immediately punched him square in the face. A sting of pain erupted from my hand clear up my arm. "God!" I shouted as I held my hand in agony. I whimpered in pain just then.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked me.

"Shut up and take me home now!" I screamed at him.

He did.

When we pulled up outside my house, Charlie happened to be throwing his stuff in the back of his cruiser. He saw us pull up and then raced over when he noticed I was hurt. "Bella, what happened?" He asked.

Instead of letting me tell my dad myself, Jacob chose to first. "Bella broke her hand punching my face. It was a total misunderstanding."

"No, it was not a simple misunderstanding!" I shouted at them both. "You forced yourself on me, Jacob!"

I expected Charlie to either attack Jacob or order him to leave. Instead, he chuckled and said, "Would being with Jacob be so bad, Bells?"

I shot him a shocked look and said, "Yes, it would. I don't love him. I love Edward." I hurried to my truck and jumped inside it. Before they could say a word, I drove quickly over to the Cullen house. The entire drive over there I was crying. My crying got so bad I had to pull over at one point til I finally was able to calm myself down.

I finally calmed down enough to continue my drive over to my boyfriend's house. I never really had been there before without either Edward or Alice there so this was a first. I needed to see Carlisle though so I was willing to do what I had to.


	2. Chapter 2 – Escape to the Cullens

**Chapter 2 – Escape to the Cullens**

I was still shaking by the time I arrived outside the Cullen house. I noticed Emmett's jeep outside the garage and shook my head in disbelief. Esme is always yelling at him for leaving it outside instead of pulling into the garage. She usually worries leaving it out will ruin the interior if it rains.

I parked my truck in the driveway and just sat in my truck shaking badly. I couldn't move. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes once again.

I have no idea how long I was out there before the driver's side door opened and I was pulled into a pair of strong arms. I didn't even realize I was soaking wet or why until I noticed my window was open. I was carried inside. I must of passed out due to the pain in my hand because when I woke up, I was looking into the eyes of my vampire father. I sighed as I slowly sat up.

He moved closer and sat down on the bed next to me. It was then I realized I was in Edward's bedroom. As soon as he sat down next to me, he softly asked, "What happened, Bella?" I could hear the concern in his voice, which sort of made me feel worse. What if he blamed me? What if he hated me when I told him? Sensing my worry, he added, "I won't judge you. I promise."

I sighed and said, "Jacob kissed me."

"Did you want him to?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. I even fought him off, but he was so strong..." I said. My voice was trembling. The next thing I knew, his arms encircled me and I immediately broke down again in his strong, yet comforting arms. "Charlie actually defended him too. Even after I told him what happened."

I sobbed openly until we heard Jasper call up the stairs, "Carlisle! The dogs are here and so is Bella's dad."

Carlisle looked at me but I simply shook my head. I wasn't ready to see either of them...nor did I want to...yet. He nodded and said, "Jasper, come up here and stay with Bella while I handle the wolves and Chief Swan."

Jasper flashed up the stairs and he joined me in the bedroom, protecting me.

Carlisle flashed down the stairs and walked normally to the front door.

We could hear faint arguing for several minutes and then the front door closed. I don't know how long we waited but a few minutes later, Carlisle flashed back into the room and he didn't look happy. I met his eyes with my own and asked, "What happened?"

"He doesn't understand why you left the way you did." Carlisle said. "He believes Jacob's claim that it was a misunderstanding and that you wanted him to kiss you." He noticed I was close to crying again, so he quickly added, "I don't. You wouldn't be this upset it was." He sighed and then added, "You'll stay here for tonight. Maybe the time apart will give him a chance to see that what Jacob did was wrong and that your truly upset at how both of them acted."

I nodded and muttered a thank you to him.

He smiled and then nodded back. Then he came over and hugged me.

Emmett finally arrived home after being away for several hours. He had been out hunting on his own. This was his favorite time of year. The bears come out and are on the move. His favorite is grizzlies.

We sat up in the livingroom and watched movies. My brothers thought it would be funny to scare me by watching horror movies. Thank goodness Carlisle also joined us...after he chose to spoil me with a bowl of ice cream and a soda. After I finished both I wound up hiding my face against him.

The guys thought this was funny until they saw how badly I was shaking. Jasper noticed first and immediately turned off the movie.

While he and Carlisle were checking to make sure I was okay, Emmett put in a different movie. It just happened to be the new Tom Cruise movie. I fell asleep during it and stayed asleep the rest of the night.


End file.
